Dia a dia
by MariEliSekai
Summary: AU. Día a día se sentía vacio, y cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta que no era nada sin el, lentamente se carcomía por dentro debido a su ausencia, a tal grado que llegaba a pensar que no sería capaz de vivir un día mas sin el, su presencia le era indispensable, aunque Arthur lo negara fervientemente. MENCIONES DE M-PREG.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes mencionados en este escrito no me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Hidekazu Himaruya, yo solo los adapte a esta historia y por sobre todas las cosas no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

**Advertencia: **menciones de M-preg y un final no común.

DIA A DIA

Impulsivo.

Esa era la palabra que definía perfectamente a Alfred F. Jones y precisamente por ser impulsivo estaba metido en aquella pelea, no sabía el nombre del chico al que estaba golpeando, es más; ni siquiera quería saberlo, lo único que quería en ese momento era desfigurarle el rostro para que los forenses no pudieran identificarlo. Aunque la intención de matarlo no había cruzado su mente, bueno, no en el momento en que se lanzo a darle un buen puñetazo.

Se estaba cansando, llevaba cerca de 15 minutos en aquella riña, el tipo ese sí que sabia como hacerle frente, hasta ese instante había sido el único en llevarle el paso en una pelea. Ese idiota, como Alfred le llamaba, era bueno peleando aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

Por otro lado, Francis era un muchacho tranquilo, aunque algo pervertido, pero eso no evitaba que sus instintos se hicieran cargo de la situación, jamás había durado tanto tiempo en una pelea, sabia como dar puñetazos; aunque eran pocas las veces en las que se veía implicado en una rencilla de ese tipo. ¡Y como no implicarse!, el sujeto ese se le había lanzado luego de que vio a Arthur caminando junto a él.

No era la primera vez que se veían, de hecho ya era rutinario su encuentro y como siempre, terminaban en los pleitos, Alfred gritaba, Francis ignoraba escucharlo y al final de todo ambos terminaban con moretones por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué no te cansas de recibir a mis puños, imbécil?— decía Alfred mientras estaba sobre aquel chico rubio de cabello ondulado imposibilitando sus movimientos.

-Eres tu quien no se cansa de que lo rechacen, te eh dicho que lo dejes en paz, ¿no ves que eres poca cosa para él?—hablo con una sonrisa orgullosa, estaba claro que herir al rubio de lentes con esas palabras era lo que más disfrutaba al encontrarse con este.

El puño del chico impulsivo se elevaba de nueva cuenta por encima de Francis, de no ser por esa voz; la voz del chico que amaba, clamar por la seguridad del idiota, no se habría detenido.

-no sigan por favor—gritaba Arthur Kirkland desesperado y pidiendo ayuda para que los separaran. — ¡Al, no lastimes a Francis!—le suplicaba insistentemente.

¿Qué no lo lastimara? Es ridículo el solo pensarlo. Claro que quería lastimarlo, tanto como ellos lo habían lastimado a él siempre que los veía juntos.

Tan pronto como observo unas lagrimas nacer de los ojos verdes de su chico, porque pese a quien le pese aun era su chico, paro de golpear al hombre que mas odiaba en esos momentos.

-… esto no termina aquí. Te hare pagar por todo, seas o no el culpable—le hablo furioso, con cierta sorna en la voz—nos vemos F-R-A-N-C-I-S—marco cada letra como pudo para que notara el odio que emanaban de ellas.

Arthur ayudo a que el rubio de cabello largo se incorporara, mientras que Alfred se alejaba junto a sus amigos, tan pronto como Francis se puso de pie, miro a su acompañante directamente a los ojos y apoyándose a los hombros de este, hablo claro y decisivo.

-descuida, no dejare que se acerque a ti, no si tu aun quieres esperar para poder explicarle como debe ser. No dejare que te lastime, tranquilo. —hablo con voz dulce esa que solo aparecía cuando la situación era demasiado seria.

- perdón por todos los problemas que te estoy causando, no sabes que tan culpable me siento porque te hayas involucrado en esto, en verdad espero que me puedas perdonar. —suspiro tras repetir una y otra vez sus disculpas.

Ambos esperaron unos cuantos minutos antes de poder regresar a su camino, Francis se tambaleo un poco al empezar a caminar pero con el apoyo de Arthur logro caminar adecuadamente.

-¿cuando tienes cita con el médico?—hablo Francis después de un rato de silencio.

-bien, se supone que es dentro de un mes pero, los síntomas se están volviendo frecuentes creo que iré a ver si pueden adelantarla—decía cabizbajo, y debilitando en cada palabra su aguda voz.

-¿quieres que te acompañe? Será muy peligroso que andes solo en tu condición—le tomo de la mano y la apretó ligeramente.

-no te preocupes, solo avísales a mis tíos que me quedare un tiempo en su casa—no rechazo la mano que lo sujetaba, pero aun se sentía incomodo de que fuera alguien diferente de Alfred quien lo hiciera.

Francis asintió al escuchar las peticiones de Arthur, lo amaba y haría lo que fuera por el, aunque eso significara lastimar a Jones.

Alfred por otro lado; planeaba la mejor manera de separar a Arthur de ese tipo, porque no lo dejaría ir sin pelear por el, nadie más que él y el propio Arthur sabían cuanto se amaban, debía haber una razón por la cual su chico le había informado que ya no debían verse, que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, más específicamente en el, y la razón principal de la separación es que no quería lastimarlo con las decisiones que tomaba.

Y ahí se encontraba, en el sofá color amarillo de su guarida, como su pandilla solía llamarle, aunque solo se tratara del sótano de uno de ellos. Tomo el refresco que se había servido unos minutos antes y se puso a pensar, porque por más que tratara de entender la razón, simplemente no tenía sentido, hasta hace poco menos de un mes ya habían planeado vivir juntos y ambos parecían muy felices.

Hubo un tiempo en donde Arthur se comportaba de forma extraña pero no le tomo mucha importancia, no hasta que conoció a Francis, el se inmiscuyo en su vida y ahora tendría que pagar el precio.

-algún plan jefe—dijo un muchacho alto , de piel acanelada y cabello pelirrojo.

-no necesito que se metan en mis peleas, este asunto lo tengo que resolver yo—hablo con voz grave.

Cada día se sentía desesperado, el no estar junto a el, no poder abrazarlo y ni siquiera besarlo era una completa tortura.

Día a día se sentía vacio, y cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta que no era nada sin el, lentamente se carcomía por dentro debido a su ausencia, a tal grado que llegaba a pensar que no sería capaz de vivir un día mas sin el, su presencia le era indispensable, aunque Arthur lo negara fervientemente.

Simplemente se negaba a verlo y le prohibía acercarse, como podrían arreglar las cosas si ni siquiera podía hablarle decentemente ¿tan rápido olvido los lazos que los unía?¿cuando decía te amo, era sin sentirlo? ¿las caricias, los besos, eran una ilusión?

El hilo de sus pensamiento estaba fuera de control, cuanto más pensaba en el, mas grande era el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

La desesperación lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, lo estresaba de manera inmensurable, tanto que todo lo que estuviera frente a él, mientras caminaba por la habitación como león enjaulado, terminaba hecho trizas en el piso.

Pronto el cuarto se encontraba en total desorden y en un completo caos.

Las cuatro paredes en las que se encontraba lo asfixiaban así que salió corriendo antes de que no pudiera respirar.

El primer lugar al que Alfred se dirigió fue al departamento donde Artie, como solía decirle, se hospedaba; haría que lo escuchara, costara lo que costara, el sabia que Arthur estaba en las mismas condiciones, se le notaba en los ojos, cada vez que cruzaban la mirada, definitivamente lo extrañaba, tanto como él lo extrañaba, estar juntos era inevitable.

Pero el escenario que presenciaba no era de su agrado, cada segundo que pasaba sentía unos enormes celos apoderarse de su mente, ahí frente al apartamento se encontraba el susodicho de espaldas a él, recibiendo algo que no alcanzo a distinguir muy bien, de las manos de su amado.

Solo una palabra pronuncio en cuanto se percato de su presencia.

-vete—dijo el chico de ojos verdes desviando la mirada del rostro de Francis—no voltees, solo vete.

El nombrado obedeció, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada amenazadora a Alfred.

-necesito hablar seriamente contigo—dijo sin un deje de duda en sus palabras.

-no hay nada de qué hablar, ya te dije que no me buscaras y que siguieras con tu vida, no necesito decirte más.

-pero yo si—hablo Alfred levantando la voz.

-Al, no lo hagas mas difícil, por favor.

-es por el ¿cierto? ese malnacido te arranco de mi lado, todo esto es demasiado sospechoso, me preocupa.

-no es necesario que te preocupes—cerro sus manos haciendo fuerza formando delicados puños.

Tal acción hizo que una pequeña luz de esperanza creciera en el, cada vez que Arthur hacia eso, significaba duda, y en estas circunstancias eso era bueno para Alfred, pero tan pronto como el relajo sus puños y lo miro a los ojos decidido, la esperanza desapareció.

-ya no te amo—pronuncio claramente

-si todavía piensas en nosotros y en lo felices que éramos, olvidare lo que acabas de decir y hare de cuenta que jamás lo escuche, solo, recapacita, por favor… no me abandones—dijo el ojiazul.

-vete—dijo Arthur cabizbajo y con voz quebrada—si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar, has como si no me hubieras visto y sigue tu camino, que así lo hare yo, se feliz y olvida todo lo referente a mi—se dio media vuelta y rápidamente ingreso a su morada sin darle una correcta explicación al chico que hacia momentos estaba frente a el.

¿Qué fuera feliz? ¿Creía que olvidarlo sería tan sencillo como cambiarse de ropa?¿todo era por ese tipo?¿las lagrimas que derramaba, eran por Francis? ¿en su corazón ya no había rastro de el? Se negaba a admitirlo, debía haber una explicación, el amor no se esfuma de la noche a la mañana.

Esa noche se fue a la cama, pero no pudo ni siquiera pegar pestaña, el recuerdo de su cuerpo estaba por todo su ser, su fantasma no lo dejaba descansar.

Cuando apenas había logrado mantenerse dormido por más de 2 horas, su ruidoso celular timbraba indicando que tenía una llamada, Alfred tomo el aparato de la cómoda que se situaba al lado de su cama, y se lo llevo al oído.

-¿Dónde has estado? Hemos tratado de localizarte en todo el día, ¿sabes qué hora es?

-no lo sé, y a decir verdad, no me interesa, ya nada me interesa.

-hay algo que debes saber, es urgente, tan pronto como Iván nos dijo, te buscamos como locos.

-déjate de rodeos y suéltalo.

-es Arthur, tenias razón, en todo, su comportamiento era por algo, lo vimos llegar a un consultorio familiar y a Iván se le había hecho extraño que entrara ahí, así que pudo sacar algo de información tan pronto como se retiro, el médico no quiso hablar de mas pero pudimos enterarnos de lo básico…-paro un momento ya que no había dejado de hablar por un buen rato y necesitaba algo de aire.

-no te quedes callado, continua Matty—lo apresuro Alfred.

-el motivo de la visita fue por nauseas y vómitos recurrentes, constantes dolores de cabeza y otros síntomas que no recuerdo ya, pero todo esto es sospechoso, solo hay algo que se nos ocurre que pueda ser…

-está embarazado—dijo Alfred antes de que su hermano pudiera decirle de las especulaciones que él había ideado.

-es lo más sencillo que se nos ocurre.

La ira estaba apoderándose de Jones, ¿embarazado?, ¿de quién, de Francis? No podía imaginarlo a él dentro del amor de su vida, compartiendo la misma cama.

¿Sería una aventura l?¿habría quedado embarazado de ese bastardo, aunque no lo amara y por el remordimiento quiso terminar la relación que tenia con él?

Su cabeza daba vueltas, no podía creer que su amado cometiera tal traición, ¿por esa razón no había respondido cuando le grito ``te extraño´´?

Había pasado tantas noches en vela , tratando de olvidar su recuerdo millones de veces, tanto que no podía situarse en el día en que se encontraba, ya nada importaba, la persona que tanto amaba lo había traicionado, había roto su corazón.

Pero a pesar de todo, no podía odiarlo, porque odiar a alguien que se ama es verdaderamente doloroso, solo le quedaba rezar por su felicidad aunque, se muriera de celos, aunque deseara con toda su alma ser el padre de ese niño.

No sentía fuerzas en su cuerpo, pero su debilidad era meramente mental.

Día a día sentía colapsar y que estaba a un paso de la locura.

Escucho que el timbre de su casa sonaba insistentemente, pero no le tomo importancia, quien quiera que fuera se cansaría de tocar y lo dejarían en paz, pero se equivoco, el sonido no ceso, al contrario se hizo más fuerte conforme pasaban los minutos.

Al abrir la puerta vio a quien menos quería ver, Francis estaba frente a él, con un deje de tristeza marcado en el rostro, cosa que sorprendió a Alfred.

-¿qué te pasa, Artie te abandono?—dijo tratando de burlarse.

-no pero… creo que no tarda, por eso eh venido.

-¿ni siquiera un bebe pudo retenerlo contigo?

-¿de qué estás hablando Jones? El no va a tener un bebe, es algo mucho peor que eso—dijo sacando de su bolsillo un sobre.

-esto es para ti, me encargo que te lo diera por si algo salía mal.

Alfred tomo la carta y la abrió en un parpadeo, sus ojos azules se abrieron de la sorpresa cada vez que leía las palabras incrustadas en aquel fino papel.

_pensé que no sería capaz de vivir sin ti, pero inesperadamente extrañándote conseguí vivir más de lo planeado, el amor me mantuvo un poco más de tiempo en este mundo._

_Pero no me arrepiento de mi decisión, no quería que pasaran mis últimos días viéndote a ti preocupado por mi estado de salud, y sufriendo por mi causa._

_No me arrepiento de haberte amado, cada momento juntos lo atesorare, no importa a donde me dirija ahora._

_Si llegas a odiarme por todo lo que hice, está bien, porque de alguna forma podre resistirlo y espero que tu corazón pueda perdonarme enteramente._

_Lamentablemente día a día me voy apagando, no quería que la última imagen que tuvieras de mi fuera postrado en una cama, estando sin fuerzas y moribundo, prefiero que conserves los buenos recuerdos que pasamos juntos y que tu corazón así como el mío puedan encontrar un poco de paz._

_No te preocupes por mí, ¡adelante! Se feliz, porque las lagrimas que ahora derramas se secaran lentamente sin dejar rastro y con el paso del tiempo ira sanando la herida que presiona a tu pecho._

_A veces pensaba que todo esto sería menos doloroso si no te hubiera conocido, pero tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzaba mi mente, se desvanecía, porque de no ser por ti no hubiera sabido lo que es el amor verdadero, así que en verdad me alegra el haberte conocido._

_¿recuerdas aquella promesa que hicimos? Espero que puedas enterrarla en el olvido porque no seré capaz de estar contigo por siempre. Lo siento._

_Al menos tu deberías lograr ser feliz._

Las lagrimas caían a gota gorda por los ojos de Alfred, se había equivocado ,el único que rogaba perdón era él, por haber creído estúpidamente que Arthur lo había traicionado; abrazaba la carta a su pecho y escucho la voz quebrada de Francis elevarse.

-hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron un tumor cerebral, hoy intentaron removerlo pero hubo muchas complicaciones en la operación y el simplemente…-no termino de hablar, el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta era enorme.

-¿está en el hospital cierto?—vio asentir al chico de cabello rubio y salió corriendo en dirección al hospital.

``idiota ¿ por qué no me lo dijiste?´´ repetía Alfred constantemente en su mente.

Al llegar a la sala donde Arthur se encontraba hospitalizado, no dudo en colocarse a su lado y tomar fuertemente su mano.

-tu eres mi todo, no puedes dejarme para siempre, no debiste mentirme, no vez que en lugar de ahorrar heridas las hiciste más profundas.

El aparato que indicaba los latidos de su débil corazón, cada vez sonaba más despacio, hasta que un largo beep se dejo escuchar en la habitación, indicando el mayor temor de ambos chicos.

Un enjambre de enfermeras se dejo ir al escuchar el código azul del aparato pero cualquier intento por traerlo a la vida fue inútil, Arthur había dejado este mundo.

-hora de la muerte 16:38 PM ¿es usted el familiar, Francis Bonnefoy?—le pregunto el médico al ver tan afligido a Alfred.

-no, ese soy yo—dijo Francis detrás del doctor.

-necesito que llene unas formas, y… lamento su perdida.

-gracias doctor… escucha Jones se que no me corresponde decirte esto pero, lamento haberte mentido, el en verdad te amaba.

El grito del aludido resonó por todo el hospital, su corazón rompió como una ola al tocar la arena, su ser temblaba a cada rose del viento, sentía que su existencia se desvanecía como el humo, trataba de suspirar profundamente como si el suelo fuera a hundirse, la noticia de la muerte tan repentina de amado Arthur se amontono en cada rincón de su mente adhiriéndose como partículas de polvo.

Ni siquiera había dicho adiós ¿Cómo podía abandonar este mundo tan fácilmente?

El único recuerdo que le quedaba de él, era el amor que ambos se profesaban, porque eso, a pesar del tiempo que pase, era imposible de borrar.

El verdadero amor nunca se olvida, Alfred dirigió su mirada hasta el final de la hoja con el escrito que Arthur le había dejado, y aun había una línea sin leer.

_Te amo, jamás lo dudes._

**N/A: antes de que me golpeen por haber matado al sexy de Inglaterra, ¿ayudaría decirles que lo amo tanto como ustedes? Enserio, mientras lo escribía se me desgarraba el corazón porque mi amado Arthur estaba destinado a morir,¿ pero qué puedo decir? Sé que es muy raro y cruel, pero adoro ver ese lado de Alfred, sufrir por el amor de Arthur. En fin espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejar un review, criticas, comentarios, acepto de todo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo Sayoo.**


End file.
